Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display devices are widely used as display screens of various products such as televisions, notebook computers and monitors as well as portable electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, electronic diaries, electronic books, portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigators, ultra mobile PCs (UMPCs), mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs (Personal Computers), and watch phones.
Since an organic light emitting display device and an electrophoresis display device of the display devices may be manufactured in a thin type, studies and developments for realizing them as flexible display devices have been made. The flexible display device includes a display portion, a line, etc., which are formed on a flexible substrate, wherein the display includes a thin film transistor. The flexible display device may display images even though it is curved like a piece of paper, whereby the flexible display device may be used in various display fields.
A general flexible display device has a bezel width due to a mechanism for masking a panel driving circuit connected to a pad portion provided in a non-display portion of a flexible substrate.